Fiction:The Chompy Empire
The Chompy Empire is an empire that took over Grox Empire territories during the Dark Era of the Grox. This empire eventually reached galactic heights very easily and some consider the empire too overpowered for its position of the galactic status quo. Before their rise to power, the only empire that knew their whereabouts was the almighty The Grox Empire The Chompy Empire are a supreme Empire that control over 7 galaxies at its peak but an event known as the Great Schism reduced the empire to disarray until they sorted themselves out. Rise of the Chompy Empire Shakhak, responsible for defeating the Grox Empire led by the dictator Javek decreeded that "a new order shall rise from the ashes of the Grox Empire and that a new empire should take its place. Shakhak's Death 199,998,000 B.C. Shakhak died 2000 years old and was the oldest Chompy to ever live. After his death, he was proclaimed one of the Chompy Gods. Reaper Invasion 50,000 B.C. The forces called the Reapers invaded the Milky Way Galaxy and killed many empires. However the Chompy stayed strong and found a way to control them. Steca Intrusion 49,000 B.C. [[Fiction:Groxamis|'Groxamis']], the ruthless leader of the CGSR, killed the Gralaxa government and took over the City of Majoris and Steca, thereforing reuniting the divided planet. A chompy emperor tried to invaded Steca but was supressed by Marxus Grill, Groxamis' son Madagroxis and Groxamis himself. Magellanic Clouds 2500 A.D. The chompy emperor Hak, also known as Jakjak, led a campaign against the Minotaurus Scourge led by Horpmala I. Unaware though, Horpmala was a member of the divided Conqrix Empire. Hak killed Horpmala and terraformed his homeworld because it was literal hell. Another threat arose inside of the Chompy's galaxy. Kalromis, son of Javek. Andromeda Campaign 2700 - 2780 A.D. Hak then invaded the Andromeda Galaxy, however the Grox king Grochius II and Javek forged an alliance to repel the Chompy. Andromeda easily surrendered and Jak dueled Javek on Eos. Triangulum Campaign 2780 - 2800 A.D. The Triangulum Grox Empire was accused of destroying planets by the Snakehasha Imperialist Republic so Hak decided to deal with Javek, who split when fighting on Eos. Javek, now President Javek, helped Hak destroy the Imperialist Republics. Allies Cyrannian Imperial State - Although a replacement for Tyromairon, [[Fiction:Tyermaillin|'Tyermaillin']]' is a great leader to his people. No one can stop him and his right hand.' [[Fiction:Javekian Order|'Javekian Order']]' - Javek is an asset to our empire. He respects us and so do we. Currently, he is the Chompy Chancellor.' Puppets Erisian Empire - We have been friends since the days of the Republic. The Xorg Empire - Kevaj is a strong supporter of the monarchy and so he leads them. Andromedan Grox Kingdom - Grochius has turned his empire into something more democratic. Grox Republic - Led by Madagroxis, this faction is ruled between me and [[Fiction:The Grox Empire|'The Grox Empire']].' Neutral [[Fiction:The Grox Empire|'The Grox Empire]]' - Just because we helped you doesn't mean we like you!' Enemies Communist Grox Socialist Republics - "We could have been allies but your egotistical leader thought otherwise. Salina Grox Empire - Do not blame us for what happened to you! You are also trying to destroy us, you were once an ally for us. [[Fiction:Galactic Empire of Cyrannus|'Galactic Empire of Cyrannus']]' - The Cyrannia Cluster must be kept stable, remove yourself from here.'Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Factions Category:Protagonists